pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Messaging Messaging Starts here. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Hey Bullet, I saw that you deleted Tech's signature templates. And while I'm greatly appreciated for this, I only ask that you wait till the links are cleaned out, otherwise we end up with pages in the wanted pages. Thanks. And again, I really appreciate it. – ''Jäzz '' 20:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for a late reply, Ive been a bit busy lately. Anyways, Im going to most likely be on the IRC in a couple hours, so maybe then. If not, I'll most likely be on IRC on Saturday or Sunday morning. Thanks - Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 22:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Question I ask you why does this wiki have so much trivia? A lot of them are not needed and I have been deleting the ones that are obvious and useless trivia. We don't need like 20 trivia question so I think we should start a project, deleting all the useless trivia (including the admin). Also I don't get the rule that you have to make 25 edits before you can go on the chat. Could you tell me why it is like that? I am not trying to mean but I am trying to make the wiki better. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 03:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the message. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 23:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm. im kinda new here and i edited solrock( it actually took quite some time to do) to give him an appearance, since he didnt have one, but i see here that you have deleted it. Did i do something wrong? Please let me know if I am because I want to help contribute to this wiki, not bring it down.LucarioFan21 00:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) sig Ok thanks for telling me. I will change it as soon as I can. -Bmltera Can the image move? Hey Bullet, Ive been blocked from the Sonic Wiki because my IP address is the same as Dr.Nebula's. Me and him use the same library. I can get him to cut it out, and I would also like to appeal my being blocked on The SNN(Me and Dr. Nebula are honestly two different users, though I do know him) Well anyway thanks.21:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC)GreenHillTraveler Do you have a good place to discuss this?GreenHillTraveler 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems on SNN I can't do any editing on SNN. Did I do something wrong on the wiki? I can't edit anything mainspace, talk pages (which is why I'm contacting you here), comment on blogs, and I can't even edit on my own userpage! Can you please see if there's something wrong? I'd be very greatful. Charlie 11:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well at the time, I had forgotten about that wiki. Charlie 19:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I noticed on a pokemon chat went a user enters you see "Trainer (any username) would like to battle!" how do you add that onto a chat instead of "(any username) has entered the chat". Kh2cool 01:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but how do you add it on the chat? Kh2cool 01:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jirachi (Character) Usually we name it based on the name of the movie it appeared in or just add (anime) at the end. 13:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: It was unnessisarie??? But, solrock did not have an appearance. Is there a reason for that?LucarioFan21 00:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) um well, ok then, would you like me to reedite the solrock apperance in better wording? or will you?LucarioFan21 00:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, thank you so much for your help.LucarioFan21 00:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background Which browser are you using? For some reason I couldn't get the background to appear in Oasis on IE. 13:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll work on it soon, I think since I added the gradient behind it I will need to add other variables to the CSS for it to appear correctly on browsers other than Firefox. 13:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you see it now? 14:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) why did you ban me from the wikis chat?